Vengaboys, At Hogwarts?
by Lesley
Summary: Hermione Ginny Fred and George have to pay for their Laugh at the fifth year boys. Read on....... and please review.


A/N: This is a follow up to N*Sync Impersonators. Thanks go out to BballStardust41 for letting me write this as the original was her idea. Don't forget, as always please review. Also this is not all from Harry's POV. 

_Disclaimer: I wish I were the clever person who invented all of this. They are rich and famous but I'm not them so stop sending me begging letters!!!_

**The Vengaboys at Hogwarts?**

****

At breakfast the day after Harry and Ron's highly embarrassing performance Hermione and Ginny came to join the pair who were now as members of the so-called Hogwarts resident pop group. Most of the school found it funny and amazing that all five of the fifth year Griffindors had the guts to do such a thing. All that is apart from Malfoy who had been calling the boys "sad and pathetic."

"So," Harry started, "I've been thinking. Seeing as though we did all of that for you we, me and Ron that is, think we should be paid back."

"Yeah!" agreed Ron.

"We think," Harry continued, "that because Fred and George also had such a good laugh at us, they can help you. You can do any band you want, but it has to be good." At that Harry and Ron stood up in unison leaving their seats for the twins to be told of their terrible fate.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Fred and George simultaneously. They had just been told of their task and both of them didn't have a clue what to sing. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the common room that night the Weasley twins, their sister and Hermione sat around a table discussing the song they were going to sing. This, like the fifth year boys' performance, would be kept a secret from the rest of Griffindor house. 

"I know!" Ginny suddenly burst out, "why don't we do the Vengaboys?"

"Yeah!" agreed Hermione who was laughing at the confused looks on the twins' faces. "Actually, Ginny how do you know about the Vengaboys?"

"Oh, well this girl in my dormitory is muggle born and she loves them." Ginny also looked at the twins and decided it would be best to tell them who the Vengaboys were. "Well they are this band who sing really cheesy songs. It would be really funny if we did them. I'll tell you what, I'll go and get a poster of them."

Ginny ran off upstairs and Hermione started talking about clothes. She told Fred and George that one would have to dress up as a sailor and the other would be a cowboy. This, however, was a big mistake.

"I want to be the sailor!" shouted Fred.

"No, I'm the sailor!" replied George and the pair started rolling around on the floor in a fun fight. Nothing Hermione would do or say could say could stop the twins who were completely absorbed in fighting. She had to wait until Ginny returned.

"Ok now. Break it up break it up!" Ginny had put on an uncanny expression of her mother and her brothers sat up instantly.

After discussing costumes for about half an hour Ginny and Hermione, to the twins' relief, decided they knew pretty much what they were going to do. 

"But how will we get the clothes?" George asked rather timidly because he didn't dare start another half hour debate.

"Ah well," Hermione answered with a sly smile on her face, "you forget who I am. I have passed Transfiguration with top marks every year I have attended this school. Now I would like each of you to bring a pair of muggle clothes to the empty Muggle Studies classroom."

Confused each of the group did as Hermione asked and turned up at the room ten minutes later. 

"Fred pass your clothes here. You will be Yorik, the sailor" said Hermione as Fred stuck his tongue out at George. She took out her wand and muttered "_Resemblios Yorik!" The clothes, a pair of jeans and one of Fred's 'Christmas' jumpers, turned into an exact replica for the singer's clothes. _

After repeating the spell three more times Hermione put her wand away and asked her friends what they thought of the clothes. 

"Woah!" exclaimed George, " Do they really wear clothes like this?"

At seeing the looks on the twins' faces Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing and the twins couldn't help but join in.

Once they had calmed down, the group tried on their clothes and started to sing.

"Na na na na na na na hey hey hey" - Hermione started

"Na na na na na na na hey hey hey" - Ginny 

"Ok ok lets just leave it here and just go and do it. Ok?" Fred jumped in before he had to sing. "I promise I will do everything properly if we can just get it over and done with. I know this spell that will teach us the dance routines and songs."

"Really?" questioned Hermione, "I've never heard of such a thing."

George collapsed in a pretend faint and his brother fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. "Oh Hermione. You really need to study a bit harder!" Fred gasped before he burst out laughing again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumping onto the stage (that Harry and Ron had erected) Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all immediately started singing to the music that magically turned on.

Hermione - Na na na na na na na hey hey hey

Ginny - Na na na na na na na hey hey hey

The common room erupted into laughter and, as Ron and Harry started laughing at the redness of the twins' faces, the group started to perform the immensely complicated dance routine that Fred had taught them by magic.
    
    Hermione - Eight o'clock, get up, get outta bed 
    
    "Don't be stupid Hermione," Ron shouted, "you're normally in the library before then!"
    
    Hermione - I feel like a truck ran over my head
    
     Another day of stress and sorrow
    
     Skip breakfast 'coz I gotta go
    
     Ain't got no time to take it slow
    
     And I will do my hair tomorrow
    
    Ginny - I can't take it no more
    
    Fred and George - Oh, no, no, no
    
    "Hey!" Harry exclaimed, "Fred and George can sing!"
    
    Hermione - Is this what I'm living for
    
    All - But my Uncle John from Jamaica
    
    "You didn't tell me you had an uncle in Jamaica Fred Weasley!" Shouted Angelina Johnson
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a Summer holi-holiday
    
     But my Uncle John from Jamaica
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a Summer holi-holiday
    
    Hermione - Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    Ginny -Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    "What's with all of this?" asked Professor Mcgonnagll as she walked into the common room to give a fourth year boy his detention notice.
    
    Ginny - Six o'clock, my job is still not done
    
     The life I'm living ain't no fun
    
     Too many days of stress and sorrow
    
     My boss just won't give me a break
    
     And this is more than I can take
    
     Think I will quit this job tomorrow
    
    Hermione -I can't take it no more
    
    Fred and George - Oh, no, no, no
    
    Ginny - Is this what I'm living for
    
    All - But my Uncle John from Jamaica
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a summer holi-holiday
    
     My Uncle John from Jamaica
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a summer holi-holiday
    
    Hermione - Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    Ginny - Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    Hermione - Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    Ginny - Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    Hermione - I need a
    
    Fred - holi-holiday
    
    Ginny – You need a 
    
    George - holi-holiday
    
    "I know that" yelled Lee Jordan.
    
    Hermione - We need a
    
    Fred - holi-holiday
    
    Ginny - Everybody needs a
    
    George - holi-holiday
    
    "I just said I know that" Lee Jordan repeated.
    
    All - But my Uncle John from Jamaica
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a Summer holi-holiday
    
     My Uncle John from Jamaica
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a Summer holi-holiday
    
     But my Uncle John from Jamaica
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a Summer holi-holiday
    
    Hermione - Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    Ginny - Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    Hermione - Eight o'clock, get up, get outta bed
    
     I feel like a truck ran over my head
    
     Another day of stress and sorrow
    
     Skip breakfast 'coz I gotta go
    
     Ain't got no time to take it slow
    
     And I will do my hair tomorrow
    
    "Why is tomorrow the Yule Ball?" asked Harry.
    
    "Don't be stupid," answered Neville, "It's not until next month."
    
    Ginny - I can't take it no more
    
    Fred and George - Oh, no, no, no
    
    Hermione - Is this what I'm living for
    
    All - But my Uncle John from Jamaica
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a Summer holi-holiday
    
     But my Uncle John from Jamaica
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a Summer holi-holiday
    
    Hermione - Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    Ginny - Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    Ginny - Six o'clock, my job is still not done
    
     The life I'm living ain't no fun
    
     Too many days of stress and sorrow
    
     My boss just won't give me a break
    
     And this is more than I can take
    
     Think I will quit this job tomorrow
    
    Hermione - I can't take it no more
    
    Fred and George - Oh, no, no, no
    
    Ginny - Is this what I'm living for
    
    All- But my Uncle John from Jamaica
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a Summer holi-holiday
    
     My Uncle John from Jamaica
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a Summer holi-holiday
    
    Hermione - Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    Ginny - Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    Hermione - Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    Ginny - Na, na, na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey
    
    "This song is so repetitive," yawned Seamus
    
    Hermione - I need a
    
    Fred - holi-holiday
    
    Ginny – You need a 
    
    George - holi-holiday
    
    Hermione - We need a
    
    Fred - holi-holiday
    
    Ginny - Everybody needs a
    
    George - holi-holiday
    
    All - But my Uncle John from Jamaica
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a Summer holi-holiday
    
     My Uncle John from Jamaica
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a Summer holi-holiday
    
     But my Uncle John from Jamaica
    
     Keeps on calling every day
    
     Just buy a ticket and take a Summer holi-holiday
    
    The group stopped singing almost as suddenly as they had started, bowed and walked off the stage. The whole common room erupted with laughter, just as it had done before when the boys sang, while Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George sat on the bottom of the stairs leading up to the dormitories.
    
    "Well I won't be doing anything like that again," George sighed as he stretched his arms out in front of him.
    
    "Yeah you bet!" agreed Fred as Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown walked up to them.
    
    "We were thinking," started Lavender, "how about making this sort of thing a regular event? We could get the boys to sing again and so could you. What do you think?"
    
    "No!" said the group simultaneously as the pair shrugged and walked off.
    
    _A/N: Oh well another story that I really shouldn't have written. I know the Vengaboys was a pretty lame choice but it's all I could think of so if you have to flame it I'll save them for winter and give them to the cold people on the streets. Ok? Anyway please review this story and BballStardust41 when you have read hers (it was the original)._


End file.
